A new chapter, A different person
by Bella345
Summary: After Edward leaves in New Moon, Bella was catatonic until she met Rachel. She turns to drugs and self harming. What happens to her love life? What happens when she leaves Forks? This is my First Fan Fiction so enjoy!
1. Two Months Later

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does!

**A new chapter, A different person**

After "he" left it was so dark, I didn't know how I could live without him. He told me he didn't love me, I guess I always thought I wasn't good enough for him. They all left, all of them, without one hug, one goodbye. What am I going to do?

**Chapter 1: Two Months Later (BPOV)**

I wrote Charlie a note telling him I would be staying at Rachel's for the weekend and would see him on Monday. Charlie didn't mind me staying at Rachel's house a lot, my dad was just happy that I was happy. Ha! If he knew what I did to be happy he probably wouldn't be saying that. After "he" left I was catatonic, never doing anything, I was empty, I was a shell. That was until I met Rachel, she changed my life.

A horn beeping pulled me out of my daydreaming state, I ran downstairs and out of the door. I reached for the key beneath the loose stone and locked the door. Rachel was waiting in the car for me.

"Hey honey" said Rachel as I got into the car.

"Hey Rach" I said back, hoping that she had some drugs to give me. She drove down the driveway and on to school.

"What would you like your X's or some coke" asked Rach reaching into the glove compartment.

"Some X's please" I said to her jumping up and down in my seat almost like… no Bella don't think about them it's just going hurt I told myself. She gave me two pills and then put her hand back on the wheel.

"There's some vodka in the back to wash 'em down with Bells. Don't take 'em dry again it took ages for you to come down last time, after you woke up that is"

I chuckled, remembering the last when it took a whole day and a half to come down from my high. "Yes Mum" I said sarcastically reaching into the back seat. I took the pills and relaxed into my seat a little more.

"Funny! So Bells, are you ready for the party tonight?" she asked me inquisitively.

"Of course, although can't we skip school today?" I asked slowly, already knowing what her answer would be.

"No Bells we can't skip school" stated Rachel commandingly, "we have to-

I cut her off, "I know, blah, blah, keep our secret, blah, blah" I said condescendingly.

"Yes blah, blah" she said squeezing my hand for reassurance. She knew I hated Forks High School more than I hated Forks itself. "It's going to be fine."

High School reminded me of "them", it was where I first saw "them" and when I first spoke to "him". I hated being here it was killing me and the hole in my chest just keeps ripping open. We parked in our usual space; Rachel got out of the car and flicked her hair. She came round to my side and opened the door to help/pull me out of the car. She put her one of her arms around my waist; and I put both of my arms around her waist. She pulled me closer so I put my head on her shoulder as we walked into my own personal hell.

**Two Months Later (RPOV)**

I was waiting for Bella in my car, I beeped my horn and a few minutes later she came out the door in an amazing outfit. She was wearing a short black and purple skirt, with black leggings and black flip flops. She was also wearing a purple top that almost covered her skirt. She had a variety of accessories, her make up was black and her hair was in ringlets. She looked great. "Hey honey" I said as she got into the car.

"Hey Rach" she said as she pulled her seatbelt on almost jumping out of her seat. I knew what she needed so I reached across her lap to open the glove compartment asking her whether she wanted her X's or some coke. Of course she wanted her X's she preferred them to coke any day.

"There's some vodka in the back to wash 'em down with Bells. Don't take 'em dry again it took ages for you to come down last time. After you woke up that is." Last time she fainted after she took them without washing them down with anything and then the high lasted for a whole day and a half.

"Yes Mum" said Bella sarcastically, and to tell you the truth I cared for her like a sister she was one of the most important things in my life.

"Funny! So Bells are you ready for the party tonight?" I asked me inquisitively.

"Of course, although can't we skip school today?" She asked slowly, of course she knew what my answer would be.

"No Bells we can't skip school" I stated commandingly, "we have to-"

She cut me off, "I know, blah, blah, keep our secret, blah, blah" She said condescendingly.

"Yes blah, blah" I said squeezing my hand for reassurance. I knew she hated Forks High School more than she hated Forks itself. I was worried this place was going to destroy her, "It's going to be fine."

I parked in our usual place and got out, moving my hair out of my eyes. I went round to her door, opened it and helped her out. I could feel her shiver in pain beside me, so I put one of my arms around her waist and she put both of hers around mine. I cared about her a hell of a lot and she was in so much pain. I pulled her closer, and she leaned her head against my shoulder as we walked into school. We were getting a few glares of disgust and/or hate, but I didn't care my sister was in pain and I couldn't stand to see her like this. I had to help her one way or another, but what could I do?


	2. The Incident

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does!

**Chapter 2: The Incident****(BPOV)**

The day was going relatively well until Spanish that is, ever since I started hanging around with Rachel, my old friends have been a bit… mean. They don't approve our friendship and now Lauren has started a "we hate Bella and Rachel" club. I don't normally care but when I walked into Spanish I saw "that group" huddled together whispering. I sat down at my desk and they turned to around to glare at me. What are they staring at?

"What?!" I shouted, getting annoyed; now wondering why the hell they were looking at me.

"Nothing slut" shouted Mike, my once so called best friend.

"Now, now mike let's not lie" said Lauren softly, and then harshly, "we don't want to turn out like her do we. We were just wondering if Edward- (I cringed clutching my chest) - left because his dad got a new job or if he couldn't bear to see your disgusting face again."

This was just too much, I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the door, heading towards the girls bathroom. I locked the door of my cubicle and sat on the floor letting the tears run down my face. I know how to stop this, to find peace; I pulled out my little black box from out of my bag and put it on my lap. I think about all the awful times I have had since coming to Forks. I pulled out of the black box a small disposable razor, and pull it across my wrist a few times. They're not really deep cuts but I watch as the blood flows freely down my arm. It's beautiful I think to myself, seeing my problems outside my head instead of inside my mind. I didn't realize when the bell went or when the door to the bathroom opened.

"Bella honey" said Rachel softly, just outside my cubicle.

"Open up honey" whispered Rachel, "talk to me Bells"

"Open up Bella or I'm gonna knock this door down" she said a lot more roughly. I lifted my arm to open the door and then placed it back on my knee. Rachel opened the door slowly, I don't think she quite knew what to expect.

**The Incident****(RPOV)**

When the end of lesson bell went for my fourth lesson I went outside to look for Bella, so we could go for lunch. I was worried about her she hated this god forsaken town, I looked around for her, where was she? I couldn't see her anywhere maybe she was in the toilets. I ran to the toilets worried about what had happened to my sister, my Bella. I opened the door to find someone sobbing in one of the cubicles. I decided to lock the door to the whole bathroom not knowing what was happening?

"Bella honey" I said not wanting to scare.

"Open up honey" I whispered still not wanting to scare her, "talk to me Bells"

Come on Bells, I was getting worried what if something was really wrong, what if she couldn't open up.

"Open up Bella, or I'm gonna knock this door down" I said a lot more roughly because I was almost having a panic attack. I heard the lock on the door click so I pushed the door open slowly wondering what to expect…

She was sitting on the floor of the cubicle, her arm covered in blood; she was just staring into space. I knelt down on the floor beside her and squeezed her hand.

"Bella! Bella! " I said frantically, "Bella, speak to me honey"

She turned her head towards me slowly then burst into tears, I pulled her head to my chest and we sat their in silence. When her breathing returned to normal and her sobs had quietened down I asked her what had happened. She told what had happened to make her in Spanish that mad e her do this to herself. By the end of the story I was furious at Lauren and Mike, I felt like I wanted to rip their heads off but I knew that I needed to help Bella first.

"Bella we need to clean your wounds, can you stand up" I asked her carefully. She nodded her head slightly so I stood and offered my hand to help her stand and walked her over to the sink. Bella washed her arms and I helped her to put the bandages on them.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked, "Do you want to go home or stay at school?"

She just nodded her head, she was obviously so out of it, which one did she want to do?

"Bella "she looked at me, "which one?"

"Oh" she said surprised,, "um, can we just go home please, I want to get some rest"

I nodded, and pulled her close to my chest as we walked out of school.

**I'll try and get a chapter to you every day or every week depending on how many ideas I get or how much time is on my hands.**

**Signed Bella345**


End file.
